


Wedding Shenanigans

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Raw Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Weddings have always put Shiro on edge. Lance has the perfect way to ease his nerves.





	Wedding Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> A huge thanks to Sami for allowing me to write this! I had a ton of fun with it! And thanks to Bria for being beta'ing! I hope y'all enjoy!

Shiro sighs, smoothing his hands over his suit jacket. Weddings have always put him on edge. The need to be absolutely perfect overwhelms him. Perfect for the newlyweds, not wanting to step out of line and ruin their special day. The fact that it’s Lance’s sister’s wedding just completely pushes him over the deep end. 

“Shiro, are you ready babe?” Lance asks, emerging from their shared bedroom looking like he just stepped out of a fashion designers closet. His blue suit hugs his body in all of the right places, especially his ass. 

“I’d be lying if I said I was,” he sighs, turning to stare at himself in the mirror. 

“You have nothing to worry about. My family already loves you. Plus, this suit really  _ suits _ you, baby. You look stunning.” 

Shiro shakes his head, chuckling at Lance’s lame pun, “You’re one to talk, have you seen yourself?” 

“Oh, baby, I know I look fly. I’ll look even better with you on my arm, though.” 

“You flatter me,” Shiro sighs, trying to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles. “Are you sure everything will be okay?” 

“I promise. You really have nothing to worry about. You’ve already met all of the important people from my family that’ll be there. Are you going to be this nervous when we get married?” 

Shiro nearly chokes on his own spit He hasn’t thought much about proposing to Lance yet. They have been together for nearly two years now and he  _ does  _ love Lance more than anything, but it seems too soon for them. He likes where they are in their relationship. The added stress of planning a wedding probably wouldn’t be too good for them right now. 

“You okay, big guy? I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything… I just, love you a lot, Shiro. I can definitely see myself marrying you someday,” Lance sighs, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend, “I should probably just shut up now before I get myself hurt.” 

“I love you too, Lance. You just surprised me a little, I really like where we are in our relationship right now. I’m sure marriage will be in our future and I can guarantee I’ll freak out ten times worse than I am right now, because it’ll be  _ our _ wedding, and I’ll actually have to make it perfect.” 

Lance grins, lazily wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Marrying would be perfect on its own. Don’t stress yourself out over a wedding that won’t be happening for quite some time, babe.” 

Shiro chuckles, holding Lance close to him, “Easier said than done, I’ll try to worry too much about it until I actually propose to you.” 

“How do you know I don’t want to propose to you, hm?” Lance quirks an eyebrow, looking Shiro in the eyes. 

“Well, I guess I won’t have to worry about it until you propose then.” 

The two share a quick kiss before parting. They do have a wedding to get to after all. 

 

— 

 

Shiro swallows hard, watching Lance greet all of his family. He knew a lot of people would be at the wedding but he’s having a hard time wrapping his head around just how people are actually here. Lance’s extended family plus his sister’s new husband’s family has the place packed to the brim. 

The wedding has been beautiful so far, Shiro’s glad he’s able to be here for it but all of the people, as well as the stress of trying not to get in the way, is really getting to him. 

“You doing okay, big guy?” Lance grins up at him, resting his hand on his bicep to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” 

Lance frowns, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, rubbing soothing circles into his side. “Why don’t we get some food into you, maybe a drink or two. After we do that I have a little surprise for you.”

“A surprise? What kind of surprise would you have for me on someone else's wedding night?” Shiro’s eyebrows nearly shoot into his hairline. He has no clue what Lance could have in store for him. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, big guy,” Lance smirks, pressing a quick peck to his lips. 

Shiro shakes his head, following close behind Lance to grab some food. The two enjoy dinner, Shiro’s hand resting comfortably on his lover’s thigh the entire time. 

“Are you ready for your surprise, baby?” Lance asks, a rather sultry look on his face. 

“I don’t know, the look on your face is kind of scaring me.” 

He scoffs, standing up and dragging Shiro along with him, “You’re going to like this, trust me.

Shiro has his doubts but follows Lance without resisting. However, he does try to stop him when he tries to drag him into the bathroom. 

“Babe? What are you doing?” 

“Just trust me, okay?” Lance looks up at Shiro with pleading eyes. 

Shiro sighs and nods, following his boyfriend into the bathroom. What kind of shit is he trying to pull?

Before Shiro has time to question anything else Lance is pushing Shiro into one of the empty stalls. Lance’s lips smash against his in blind passion. He’s barely adjusted to what’s going on while Lance yanks his pants and boxers down, letting them pool around his ankles. He sucks in a sharp breath as the cool air hits him. 

“You’re too wound up, baby. We’re supposed to be having fun tonight, you know? So why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you?” Lance looks up at him with those killer blue eyes. He slowly wraps his hand around Shiro, giving his cock a few quick pumps, his smirk growing wider. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this right now?” 

“It’ll be fine. Just enjoy yourself.” Lance doesn’t waste any more time and takes Shiro into his mouth. 

Shiro’s knees almost give out, Lance’s wet heat already too much for him. To say their sex life has been lacking recently is an understatement. Their busy work schedules usually keep the pair rather exhausted in their downtime, not leaving much room for play. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro hisses as Lance takes him all the way. His eyes roll back, his fingers threading through Lance’s hair and his head knocking against the wall. 

Lance hums around Shiro, knowing his boyfriend won’t be able to last long with how long its been for them. He’s dead set on giving him a good time, even if its a bathroom at a wedding. 

Shiro whines, giving Lance’s hair a gentle tug. A searing heat burns deep in his core, already starting to push him over the edge. 

“Lance, baby you—  _ fuck,  _ you need to—  _ ah _ .” Shiro can’t even get the words out before he’s spilling over into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance pulls away with an obscene pop, a smirk growing on his face. “That didn’t take much,” he teases. 

The other scoffs, rolling his eyes and gently pushing his boyfriend away. 

Standing up Lance wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, smirk still present on his lips, “You think you can get it back up? I still have a little surprise for you?” 

“There’s more? What are you trying to do to me, babe.” 

“Give you one of the best nights of your life.” He bites his lip, pulling a small pack of lube out of pocket.

Shiro’s breath gets caught in his throat. It seems like Lance is trying to end his life at this very moment. 

Lance’s smirk softens as he lets his pants fall, they rest around his ankles in a messy heap. He turns around, putting his ass on display. Nestled between his cheeks is Shiro’s favorite purple plug to see him using. 

“You’ve been wearing this the entire time?” 

“Mhm, just for you, baby. Do you like it?” Lance asks, peeking over his shoulder to look at Shiro. 

“I love it.” Shiro grins, giving the plug a rather harsh tug and removing it all at once. He licks his lips and tosses it onto to Lance’s pants, making sure it doesn’t hit the dirty ground.

“Fuck,” Lance hisses, leaning into the door of the stall. 

Shiro doesn’t plan on waiting any longer, only taking a couple of seconds to lube himself up. He grips Lance’s hips, pushing into him without a second thought. The both of them moan lowly, releasing some of their pent-up tension. Shiro savors Lance’s tight heat for a moment then thrusts into him like his life depends on it. 

“Jesus, Shiro, I thought you’d take it slower.” Lance bites his lip, enjoying the pounding he’s receiving. 

“We’re in a bathroom, Lance, you shouldn’t have expected much,” Shiro groans, not letting up one bit. Normally he would cherish and savor his moments with Lance but tonight is not one of those nights. He’s ready for release, chasing it as fast as he can.

Lance hums, “I’m definitely not complaining, big guy, you feel amazing.” 

Shiro huffs, biting down onto Lance’s shoulder, he can already feel himself slipping over the edge again. He doesn’t fight it, letting the searing pleasure break through his body. 

It doesn’t take much for him to finish Lance off, only a few quick pumps of his cock and it's all over. 

Shiro sighs as he pulls out of Lance, replacing his cock with the plug. The pair cleans themselves up and walk back out to the wedding, smirks on their faces, as if nothing happened at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you're interested in reciving fics like this from me you can check out my info post [here](https://starboyshiro.tumblr.com/post/175122131336/price-a-penny-per-word-ex-5-500-words-10) and you can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Or if you just like my fics and want to support me consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro)?


End file.
